Hospital Visits
by thebestintheworld123
Summary: After a spinal injury, Neji must rely on Tenten and his nurses to take care of him. Can Tenten finally express her feelings for him?
1. Chapter 1

*CRACK*

The sound made Tenten cringe. Hopefully it was one of the enemies. It came from the direction where Neji and Lee were fighting. It's not like she could look back and see who it was. She had a 250 pound enemy to deal with. She finally managed to defeat him.

"Tenten!" Lee yelled

"I'm coming." She replied

She made her way over to the clearing Lee had found and froze at the sight.

"What ... what happened?" She asked

"I was watching his back, but one of them ended up getting past me. The next thing I knew, he was on the ground." Lee said getting emotional

Neji clearly looked like he was in pain — serious pain. That crack she heard was his spine. His back was deformed from the impact. She couldn't look at it.

"Lee, we have to go. He needs to be at the hospital right now." She said frantically

He nodded. They dashed back to the village. The whole time they ran, Neji never moved. She was afraid the injury had killed him already. It was hard to see him like that. She never thought he of all people would end up like this. The mission was supposed to be simple.

They finally arrived at the village and ran full speed to the hospital. Villagers gasped as they saw only a flash of color pass by them.

"HE NEEDS A MEDIC RIGHT NOW!" Lee yelled

A team of medical ninja quickly ran to the injured man and took him away. Lee and Tenten could do nothing but sit in the waiting room to receive the news. It had been eight hours. Night soon fell and they had to leave.

It killed both of them to be so helpless. Lee never went to sleep that night. He fully blamed himself for the accident. All his frustrations were released in the training grounds. If he had anger, he better use it for training right? He worked himself to pure exhaustion.

The sun had finally risen. It was the longest night either of them could remember. They met each other at the hospital and sat in the waiting room. It was another six hours until they were allowed to see him. As they made their way into the room, they saw him sleeping on the bed.

"Is ... is he okay?" Tenten asked

The nurse replied, "I'm afraid that spinal injuries are very serious. Mr. Hyuga's spine was broken. We were able to keep him alive, but he is paralyzed from the waist down. We were going to wait until he wakes up to give him the news."

"So, he can't fight anymore?" Lee asked

"I'm afraid not." She said

Lee bursted out in tears, "I'm sorry Neji!" He gave a speech on youthfulness and how he had taken his away. The nurse took him out of the room due to how emotional he became.

Tenten made her way over to the side of his bed and held his hand. He was unreasonably cold, so she pulled his blankets over his chest and arms. Just as she did this, he opened one of his eyes. He had to readjust them to the light.

"Tenten? Where am I?" He asked

"You're in the hospital." She said as she brought his hand to her lips

"What was that for?" He asked taking his hand away

"Neji, I'm sorry. I should have been helping you with your battle."

He squinted his eyes, "Why are you acting so weird"

She chuckled at his observation and scooted away from him, "Sorry."

They sat in a peaceful silence until the nurse came back in.

"I see your awake now. Has she told you why your here?" She asked

"Apparently something went wrong during a battle." He answered

"I know this is hard to hear, but ... your injury was very serious. You are paralyzed from the waist down." The nurse said

He sat there for a little bit while he gathered his thoughts. He tried to move his legs, but nothing happened. He sighed and gave up.

"So, what your saying is that I can't be a ninja anymore?" He stated

The nurse nodded.

"And I would need assistance for a majority of tasks now? I would need a wheelchair." He said

Another nod

Tenten spoke up, "Neji, I would be happy to help you."

"That will not be necessary. I do not want your help." He replied

"But why.."

He looked at her, "I do not want you to dress me and bath me."

"It doesn't have to be awkward. I want to help you." She begged

He did not reply. He was good at ending conversations he did not want to be a part of.

The nurse tried to ease the tension, "He will not be released for another eight weeks. It will take time for him to heal. It would be nice if he had someone for support. Things like this usually take an emotional toll."

Neji rolled his eyes. Emotional support? He had never heard anything so far from the truth.

"Fine Neji, I won't help you, but I will come here everyday to check on you." She said as she stormed out


	2. Chapter 2

Just as she had promised, Tenten arrived at the hospital the next day. She knocked on the door to Neji's room and slowly opened it. Her eyes landed on the man to make sure that he was not disturbed. He is Neji after all, so it wouldn't take much to get him in a bad mood. She walked in the room with a vase full of flowers.

"What is that?" He said flatly

"What these? They're flowers Neji. Ever heard of them?" She asked jokingly

He clearly didn't find her joke funny, "All right you've had your fun. Now, tell me why they are with you."

"They're for you. Don't you like them?" She asked

He looked at her blankly, "You should know I don't care for flowers."

"Oh yeah." She said slowly recollecting her memory

She put the flowers next to his bed and pulled a chair out so she could sit next to him.

"I'm sorry you have to sit here for the next few weeks. I know it's hard for you working your schedule around your condition-" she was immediately cut off

"Condition? I'm fine." He said matter-of-factly

"I should have used a better word sorry. But I'm serious Neji. What are you going to do now? Have you given any thought to it? You're going to be limited after you get out of that bed." She said trying to get an answer out of him

"I'll get by just fine." He retorted

She stroked his hand with her fingers, "I just don't want you to be angry and miserable when you're healed."

He quickly removed her hand from his, "You don't have to touch me."

She folded her hands in her lap. It hurt her to see him treat her with such little respect, but that's just the way he is. She had never gotten used to it.

She reached for one of the flowers and took it out of the vase. The petals were picked off one by one. It was not a game, she simply just wanted the thing gone. He didn't like it, so what was the use in keeping them. He noticed what she was doing and grabbed the stem.

"What are you doing now?" He asked

She never looked at him, "Nothing, just fiddling around with it. It's not like you'd miss a few flowers."

He took the flowers out of her hands and lay them next to himself, "Don't destroy them. They are a gift." He said with a fraction of a grin

She smiled, "So you do like them?"

He gave no reply.

They were interrupted when Neji's nurse came in the room.

"Are you ready for your medicine?" Her eyes wandered over to Tenten, "Oh, you have a visitor. How nice."

"Do I have to leave while you give him his medicine?" Tenten asked

The nurse replied, "It is not required, but if he is not comfortable with you being in here while it happens, you will need to leave." She looked over to Neji, "Do you have a problem with someone being in here right now?"

He nodded, "Thank you for coming Tenten."

"Can I come back in after you take your medicine? Visiting hours aren't over yet." She begged

"No, I think it's best if you leave. You'll come back tomorrow right?" He asked

She nodded and pushed her chair back where it came from. There it was again; the pain of rejection. He didn't want to even talk to her for another minute. Times like these are what makes her question her decision to care for him. She walked outside the hospital and collected her thoughts before going home. It didn't take long for her to come to the decision of not seeing him tomorrow. If it was going to be as awkward and heartbreaking as today was, what was the point?


	3. Chapter 3

Neji had begun to grow tired of looking at the same four walls for days now. This was his third day in the hospital, but to him it felt like eternity. Visiting hours had started an hour ago. Why wasn't Tenten there? Was it about those stupid flowers? He didn't know. For some reason he missed her company. The only people that came in were people dressed in scrubs. They came in every two hours or so to change his position so he would not get pressure sores. He sighed, trying desperately to hold his anger in.

'Why did this have to happen to me? I'm one of the best ninja in this village. Now what am I? I'm useless! I have no control over half my body now. Why? Is it because of that one misstep that I'm here. Of course it is. I was clumsy and foolish and it cost me everything. I might as well forget about being alone. I have to rely on everybody now. This is just great!' He thought to himself

He threw the vase Tenten had used for the flowers to the floor. The loud crash was strangely soothing to him. He tried to stomp on the shards of glass, but was instead reminded of his limitations. He let out another sigh and punched the bed. The noise from the vase drew in a nurse.

"What happened?" She asked

"I threw it! I hate this place!" He yelled at her

She began cleaning up his mess, "I know it is hard for you right now Mr. Hyuga, but be patient. You will learn that being paralyzed is not the end of the world."

"Oh, thanks. Try telling me that when your legs are strapped to a table, you have to have someone clean out stool from your body, and you can't do anything on your own! Do not tell me that my life isn't over! You have no idea what this feels like!" He snapped back

She looked away from him, "I was only trying to help. I've seen people who are paralyzed who live amazing lives. If you choose to look at this the way you are now, then you will become depressed. I'm simply telling you this to warn you. You can either change your attitude or live miserably for the rest of your life."

He only rolled his eyes as a response.

The minute she left the room, he went back to staring at the wall. The clicks from the clock were enough to drive anyone insane. The only thing that he looked forward to anymore was when the door opened. He had not realized how much he would miss visitors until he had none. He could not care less if Lee came in. His mind only focused on Tenten. Maybe he had gotten so used to her coming that he expected her to walk through the door every day. As if on cue, he heard the creaking of the door henge as it swung open. There she was.

"Hello Tenten." He said

She smiled, "You know, I wasn't planning on coming today." She sat down, "Your nurse told me about your little outburst right before I came in."

"Oh please. That woman will do anything to get on my nerves. Is that really all you have to say to me?" He asked

"No, I just wanted to see your reaction. I came here to see if you wanted anything. Maybe something to ease your boredom." She offered

He thought for a little while, "I would like some crossword puzzles."

"Really?" She asked in disbelief

"What is the problem?"

"I don't know, I just wasn't expecting that. I don't know what I was expecting, but it wasn't crossword puzzles." She said through a fit of giggles

"You have too much fun at my expense." He told her

"Sorry Neji. I just never knew you could be so funny."

A moment of silence washed over the room. Eventually Neji was the one to break it.

"Can I ask you something?" He said looking at her

The question caught her off guard, "Sure, what is it?"

He sighed, "When I finally get out of here, I will need help doing a few things. You know, daily activities. I was wondering if you would be able to help me." He wanted to say much more, but he didn't know how to word it.

She was surprised by what he said, "Whatever you need, I'll do it."

"You do know what this entails right?" He looked away as a blush began to creep up his cheeks, "I would need help getting out of bed, bathing, and just getting around."

She had never seen him so vulnerable, "I don't mind at all. If you need help, I want to be the one to help you."

"Are you sure?" He asked

She smiled at him, "I hate seeing you like this. Your depressed Neji. If I can do anything to make your life easier, then that's what I'll do."

A/N: I am open to suggestions for later chapters. If you have an idea, please feel free to let me know. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

"HE'S WHERE!?"

The voice echoed through the halls of the Hyuga compound alarming everyone in it.

"Neji is in the hospital father. I do not know the reason; I just ran into one of his teammates and she told me that she was going to see him." Hinata told Hiashi

"Ineed him here! I swear that boy does everything in his power to inconvenience me. He was responsible for filling out important paperwork that needed to get to me last night. I guess he had to break his foot to get out of it," Hiashi steamed. The man stood up from his desk chair and walked toward the door, "Let's go Hinata."

The two sped-walked to the hospital. Hinata tried desperately to keep up with her father. His anger fueled his footsteps dramatically. It was not long before they arrived at the entrance of the hospital.

"I need to see Neji Hyuga. Tell me where he is." Spat Hiashi

The young hospital worker narrowed her eyes and searched the name in her computer. People like this are the ones that made her job difficult. The name eventually pulled up with a room number.

"He is in room 313 sir." She informed him

"Thank you," replied Hiashi.

He resumed walking to the room he was guided to with Hinata lagging behind. As soon as his eyes hit the sign that read "313" he flung open the door. As the door opened he was greeted with the sight of his nephew sleeping on a hospital bed with a young, bun-haired girl sitting next to him.

Tenten's eyes widened at the sudden entrance. When she saw Hiashi, she quickly stood up to show him respect.

"What is wrong with him?" Hiashi asked

"He was injured on our last mission. It ended up rendering him paralyzed from the waist down." Tenten replied

"Is he ok?" Hinata asked

Tenten smiled, "Yeah, he hasn't had any major problems yet."

Hiashi moved to the side of Neji's bed and looked at his helpless form.

"Lord Hyuga, I am so sorry this happened. I know he was a great asset to your clan as a shinobi, but maybe he can be helpful in other ways. He is one of the smartest people I know and he can train-" Tenten was cut off

"Be quiet. I know what skills he possesses. I want to wait here until he wakes up and we can discuss his usefulness to this clan. I hate to be rude, but do you mind leaving while we talk?" Asks Hiashi

Tenten looked over to Neji. He wouldn't mind if she left. He might prefer it, "Ok, I guess I'll see him later."

Tenten exited the room. Hinata followed her out, and as the door closed, spoke up.

"Tenten, is he really ok?" Hinata asked concerned

She looked down,"Well, he thinks he is, but in reality, he is very limited. He does not see it quite yet, but he cannot do much. I think it was yesterday he had a little bit of an outburst and threw a vase of flowers to the floor. I think he is frustrated that he can't do much for himself anymore. He is emotionally raw right now. When you go back in there, make sure that your father does not yell at him."

"Ok, I will. Thank you Tenten." Hinata replied

Tenten walked away as Hinata went back into Neji's room. He was beginning to wake up. His eyes slowly opened and looked to where Tenten was sitting. He blinked a few times to get his eyes to adjust. It wasn't Tenten. Instead he saw his uncle look at him with a blank face.

"Hello Uncle." Neji said

"How are you felling?" Hiashi replied

"Fine, nothing hurts right now," He paused, "If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here?"

Hiashi looked him strait in the eyes, "I was supposed to receive some paperwork from you."

Neji's eyes widened. He had forgotten, "I am sorry Uncle, but it slipped my mind. I will be sure to get it to you as soon as possible. Is there anything else you needed?"

"Yes, tell me what you will be doing when you get out of the hospital." Hiashi replied

Neji paused for a second, "I do not know. I haven't given it much thought."

Hiashi sighed, "Neji, I am sure you realize that if you just sit around and don't do anything, then you will become useless. You need to have a plan for your life."

Neji narrowed his eyes, "Uncle, I mean you no disrespect, but I am not useless."

"I am not interested in getting into an argument Neji. Drop it." Hiashi replied

Hinata spoke up to break the awkward silence, "So Neji, how long are you going to be in here?"

"They say about two months. Then physical therapy." Neji said

"Oh, so a while." She repeated

"Yes, you can visit whenever you like Hinata. Tenten comes pretty often so you might be able to keep each other company." Neji suggested

Hiashi spoke up, "Tenten? Is that that girl that was in here?"

"Yes." Neji replied

"Are you romantically involved with her?" Hiashi asked

Neji looked at him questionably, "No, what makes you say that?"

"Well, whenever I see you, you are with that girl. She seems to know you pretty well." Said Hiashi

"Uncle, that does not mean we have a romantic relationship." Neji replied

Hinata sat in the corner with a blush spread across her cheeks, "Father, can we move on to a different topic?"

Hiashi looked over at her, "Of course. I did not come here to gossip." His attention shifted back to Neji, "The reason I ask you about your love life is due to your status. You show the most promise among all of the young Hyuga family members. I wanted you to succeed me as head of the clan. To take this position, you would need a wife. This is to ensure that you will have children and pass on your bloodline. However, due to your current state, I do not think you will be able to carry out the duties that the head of the clan must do."

Neji paused to form his answer, "I am flattered that you considered me to succeed you, but I do not understand how my paralysis plays into the situation. Sure, I cannot go on missions, but that does not mean that I cannot be a successful leader."

Hiashi thought for a bit, "I will think about it. We still have plenty of time before anything happens."

"I think that Neji has the qualities of a great leader. He has defiantly proven himself as a skilled worrier. He might be able to train some of the less advanced members of our family father." Hinata chimed

"I understand that he is skilled. Like I said, we will have plenty of time to think on it." Hiashi rose from his chair, "Are you ready to leave Hinata?"

"Yes father." She replied

They said their goodbyes to Neji and left the room. Neji looked up at the ceiling and thought to himself, something he rarely had time to do.


	5. Chapter 5

Neji lied in bed looking out his window at the trees swaying back and forth. He had listened to the forecast that morning, so he knew a storm was coming. He would give anything to be able to walk in the rain. He would give anything just to walk again. His inability to do simple things he used to do like walk and get out of bed by himself rendered him depressed. He was 19 years old and in the prime of his life. He did not understand how the universe could be so cruel as to do this to him. The hospital had been the only thing he knew for the past month. Day after day of the same thing was getting on his nerves. The only positive thing to come out of this torturous hospital stay was that he had grown extremely close to his female teammate.

He heard a familiar rhythm knocked on the door.

"Come in Tenten." He called

The door opened to reveal his best friend. She was soaked from head to toe. Neji looked outside and was met with dark clouds and rain. He must have missed the start of the storm while he was wrapped up in his thoughts.

"Come here." Neji said

She did as she was told and moved to his bedside, "Yes?"

Neji lifted himself up as much as he could to meet her face to face and planted a small kiss on her cheek. Caught off guard, Tenten stumbled a little and her face became bright red.

"Thank you," Neji said

"F-For what?" She replied

"For being there for me. I know it's kind of a burden coming to check on me every day. I wanted to thank you for simply being there for me, not just for my injury, but for everything. You care so much about everyone around you and I admire that." He confessed

Tenten could not believe what she was witnessing. Neji had never thanked anyone for anything. He certainly has not kissed anyone on the cheek doing so. This made her wonder if he knew how she felt about him.

"It's nothing really. I know you would do the same for me. The truth is...I-" she was cut off

Neji pressed his lips on hers in a passionate kiss. He couldn't hold it in any longer. She was absolutely beautiful. He loved how she came to see him even when it was raining. He loved how strong she had been for both of them. He loved how genuine she was.

When he finally broke the kiss, he saw the effects it had on her. Her face was deep red. She was touching her lips as though she missed his.

"Neji..." She said breathlessly

He took her hands, "When my uncle came over about a month ago, he told me that if I proved myself, I would succeed him as the head of the clan. He said I needed a wife in order for that to happen. I'm not asking you to marry me, but I would like for you to give me a chance to show you how I feel about you. It might take months maybe even years for us to decide on marriage. Maybe this won't work out at all, but will you give us a chance?"

She started crying softly, but had a smile across her face. She let out a chuckle, "Why am I crying Neji?"

He made room for her on his hospital bed and motioned for her to lay next to him. She gladly took the offer and kissed him. He gave her a genuine smile as a reply.

"Did you know I had feelings for you Neji?" She asked

"No, not really. I was just hoping." He said with a slight chuckle

"Really? I thought you had found out a while ago. I've had a crush on you for years. When you ended up in here, I wanted more than anything for you to allow me to help you. I know it's a little foolish to say this, but I love you Neji. I've had all these emotions building inside of me for years. I never wanted you or anyone else to know." She confessed

He brought his body as close as he could to her and kissed her with everything he had. He had been waiting for those three words to come out of her mouth for years now.

"Tenten, I love you too. I love you. My only wish is for you to be happy. Are you sure you can be happy with a man like me?" He asked

"What do you mean?" She asked him

"You would have to take care of me as if I was a child. You would need to do everything for me. I can't-" he was cut off

"No, you can. You can do anything you want. I know you don't feel useful right now, but you are. I've already told you I will help you with whatever you need whenever you need me to. I also know you've been feeling depressed ever since it happened. The Neji Hyuga I know would never beat himself up. You can still do a lot without your legs, and whatever you can't do, I will be there to help you." She bargained

He smiled, "Thank you Tenten," He paused for a moment, "Can you- never mind"

"No, what is it." She asked

A blush crept onto his cheeks, "I don't know how to ask you this," he sighed, "Just forget it. I'll wait until my nurse comes back in."

"Neji, when you get out of here I will need to know how to take care of you. Just tell me what you need and show me what to do." She said in a caring tone

He avoided her gaze at all costs, "All I need you to do is help me get to the bathroom. It's just behind that door." He said pointing in front of him

"All right, come on." She said while getting off of the bed

She gave him her hand so that he could get out of bed to reach his crutches. After he had placed the crutches in a comfortable spot, he made his way to the bathroom.

"Do you need any help with anything in there?" She asked from the outside

"No, I can handle it, but just to let you know this takes a while." He said embarrassed

"It's fine. Take as long as you need." She replied

About 45 minutes later Neji called for her, "Tenten, I'm finished. I need a little help getting up."

Tenten opened the door and went in, "What is it Neji?"

He closed his eyes not wanting to see her to save him his dignity, "I need help getting up."

Tenten carefully pulled him up and let him hold onto her shoulders while she grabbed his crutches. She made sure that his balance was ok before she opened the door to his room. He sat on the side of his bed before Tenten lifted his legs to put them at the end of the bed. She then sat in the chair next to his bed.

"Thank you Tenten. I really do appreciate what you do for me." He said

"It's honestly the least I can do. You've helped me out more than you think. Always know that Neji." She said while stroking his hand

He smiled, "I am so lucky. I'm lucky that my accident didn't kill me. I am so lucky to have you, my best friend, by my side through all of this. I have finally reached the peace I need to accept what has happened to me." Neji said speaking mostly to Tenten, but also reassuring himself how he felt.

Tenten couldn't stop smiling. This was the same man that had thrown a vase across the floor because he felt like he couldn't do anything with his life anymore. He had been stoic, resentful, and angry his entire life. Now he's found peace. That's all she ever wanted for him. She knows that he deserves it.

"Neji, you deserve every ounce of happiness that comes your way. You have gone through so much struggle in your lifetime. I know it was hard, but I want to be with you and share your burdens." She said

He brought her hand to his lips and gave it a small peck. He couldn't find any words to properly tell her all he needed to say.

"What would make you the happiest you have ever been?" She asked out of curiosity

He thought for a minute, "Umm, it would have to be- no I can't tell you."

"Why not?" She asked half joking

"It's to sappy. You know I'm not a fan of that kind of thing." He replied

"Oh, come on Neji. I won't laugh, promise." She said

He looked her strait in the eye, "Promise?"

She sighed, "Yes, yes, now tell me."

He paused, "The thing that would make me the happiest? It would be to be a father and have my child love me. If he or she doesn't love me, that would be the worst thing that could possibly happen I think. I don't know why that would make me so happy. Maybe because of how I was raised. I never really got to know my father. I'm sorry Tenten. I'm rambling."

She got up from her chair and kissed him. Her hands held each side of his face to deepen the kiss. She broke the kiss after a moment and looked into his confused eyes.

"That's not sappy Neji. That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard you say. The only thing I want, when and if we get this far, is to mother your children and be the happiest family in the village." She said almost in tears

He wiped her eyes, "Come on Tenten, you don't need to get emotional."

She chuckled, "Sorry, I have just never seen you as open as you are today. I'm not used to you confiding in me these types of things. I never want you to stop talking."

He placed a soft kiss on her forehead, "I love you Tenten. The only person I could possibly love more than you is our child I'm sure we are bound to have."

She gave another chuckle, "I think it's a little funny that we are already making plans to have children when we have never been on a date."

He smiled, "I guess it is a little strange. Then again, we are strange people."


	6. Chapter 6

Neji woke up to the sound of someone tapping on something. He tried to act as if he didn't hear it, but whatever it was would not stop. Only a few seconds had gone by until Neji had completely lost his patients and quickly turned his head to search for the origin of the excruciatingly annoying noise. To his surprise, he had found an unexpected visitor tapping a pencil on the table next to them clearly showing signs of nervousness and guilt. He had wondered why they didn't come sooner considering their personality. It was completely out of character for them to neglect a daily hospital visit to their friend.

"Lee, what are you doing here? I was beginning to think you would never come." Neji said half-jokingly

Lee burst out in his usual comedicly large outburst of tears, "Neji, I'm sorry! This is all my fault! My job was to provide back-up and I failed! My failure cost you your life!"

Lee was hysterical. What Neji was not seeing is the month's supply of tears and pain Lee had put himself through. Every morning he would think about that mission consequently leading him to the training field every day to punch the grief away. After each session, Guy Sensei would talk to him and try to calm him down. The pain Lee felt was limitless. He had only recently had the courage to face Neji after what had happened.

"Calm down Lee. None of this is your fault. If anything, it is my fault for being so careless. My life is not over. I have accepted what has happened and you should too." Neji said trying to calm him down

"What I did to you is unforgivable. Why couldn't have been me?" He asked looking at the floor

Neji looked down at Lee's hands. His hands and arms were bruised and bloodied from all of his training, "Why are you injured?"

"It's nothing. I've just been training. I will never let this happen again!" Lee assured him

Neji sighed, "Lee, I will tell you again this is not your fault. There is no reason for you to push yourself to the this point. I know you don't want to believe me, but please just listen. I am grateful for what happened to me. I understand a little better what it means to be a ninja because of this. I learned that physical strength means nothing if you don't have the emotional strength to deal with losing it. The best thing about sitting in this bed for over a moth though is that I know I have great friends to take care of me. You do not need to worry about me Lee, I'm fine."

Lee looked up to Neji and quickly hugged him still bawling, but these tears came from another place, "Thank you Neji! You have restored my youthful spirit! I promise that when you get out of here, I will do everything I can to help you."

Just as he had finished, the door opened. The two men's favorite weapons mistress walked in and flashed a friendly smile. Neji motioned her to come over to them.

"Oh yeah, and something else happened because of this too." He said as Tenten reached his bedside.

He captured her lips in a loving kiss leaving Lee with his jaw on the ground. Tenten's cheeks became a deep shade of red due to the sudden public display of their new relationship.

"WHAT! When did this happen?" Lee yelled

Neji gave Tenten a half grin, "A few days ago, but there have been feelings between us for a while now apparently."

Tenten gave a slight chuckle, "Try not to freak out so much Lee."

"Yosh! I have to tell Guy Sensei!" he said before he sped off

"That's Lee for you. One minute he's bawling until he hurts and the next thing you know he's running off excited as ever." Neji said with a slight laugh

Tenten crossed her arms and stared daggers at Neji, "Did you really have to tell him so soon?"

Neji smiled and took her hands, "Lighten up. He was depressed. I had to show him that my life is turning out fine," He leaned up to kiss her cheek, "Especially now that I have you"

She rolled her eyes and giggled, "Oh please Hyuga. Don't use that corny crap on me. Now he's going to tell the whole village."

He placed his hand on her back leading her to bend down a little more so he could whisper in her ear, "I honestly hope he does."

Her face went back to that all to familiar shade again, "Why won't you let me stay mad at you?"

She brought his face up to meet hers and gave him a kiss in return.

"Thank you for that. I thought I would have to work a lot harder for it." He said with a grin

She sighed, "Do you always have to have the last word."

He gave her a small kiss, "Always."


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING: Strong language and dark themes **

A year had passed and Neji had been released from the hospital for a good amount of time. He tried his best to keep his life at least a little like it used to be. Of course, every time he saw Hinata or Hinabi train, he was always reminded of his state. He wanted so bad to be where they were and be able to go on missions like they did. At times he felt like a hopeless child just holding on to the dream of walking again. Hiashi had appointed someone to help Neji with daily activities which only dented his confidence and self-esteem more. It's true that he had accepted what had happened, but that doesn't mean that he likes being bound to a chair every hour of the day. He began to think to himself.

'If I could have dodged that attack … none of this would have happened. I am so tired of everyone feeling sorry for me. I am Neji Hyuga. This should not have happened to me. I was going to be a great ninja. Now what am I? The children at the academy can do more than I can.'

A knock on the door took him out of his thoughts, "Sir, someone is here to see you."

"Bring them in," he replied

Tenten thanked the woman at the door and walked into the room closing the door for privacy, "Neji, what's wrong? You look awful. Did you sleep last night?"

He gave her a fake grin, "Only a little, but you do not need to be concerned."

She took his hand, "Neji, what's wrong?"

He sighed, "I told you it's nothing."

Knowing not to push the subject further she tried to change the topic, "Ok, so do you want to help me train? That always seems to boost your spirits."

He clenched his fists, "Damn training!"

Tenten jumped at the sudden outburst, "Neji! What is going on?"

"Nothing! Nothing is going on and I hate it! Do you know how boring these four walls are; how tempting it is to just get out of here?" he asked seething

She attempted to kiss his cheek until he pulled away, "Neji…"

"Give me a kuni." he said flatly

"Why?"

"Just give one to me."

She started to get one from her kuni pouch, "What are you planning?"

"It does not concern you." he answered

"Yes it does Neji, just tell me!"

He sighed, "If you do not want to help me, fine. I'll do it myself."

He reached above his bed and grabbed a framed photo throwing it to the floor and grabbing a large piece of glass. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and plunged the shard toward his skull.

"NEJI!"

The woman next to him threw herself at him to knock the glass out of his hand. Her attempt succeed but, in turn, landed her on the floor. She did not know why, but she started crying.

"Why would you do that?" she asked through her tears

He remained silent

"Were you … trying to commit suicide?"

He couldn't look at her, "What if I was? I told you it was of no concern to you."

She got up and sat next to him, "Neji, please I want to help you. Do you know what it would do to me if you died?"

"What it would do to you?! Don't give me that shit! You don't know what its like to be where I am! I was supposed to be a great ninja; now look at me! I can not do ANYTHING!" he yelled

Why was he acting like this? Why now? She could not figure it out.

"Neji … please…" words could not form

"I am sorry Tenten, but what use am I to anyone? I am useless even to myself."

She dried some tears, "That is no reason to take your own life! I don't know where all of this came from, but you are not useless. I thought you were happy. What happened to the man that left the hospital smiling?"

He scoffed, "Do you honestly believe I was ever happy after what happened?"

She lowered her hands off of him, "You mean … you were never happy with me?"

"I didn't mean it like that. But if I am being completely honest, I've been severally depressed for a while now. I don't want to deal with all of this sadness anymore," he said getting the shard of glass off the floor

Tenten took a kuni from her pouch, "Fine. If that is what you want to do, I'll go with you."

He looked over to her in disbelief, "Don't you dare."

"Why? Do you think I'm not strong enough to go through with it?" she dared

He continued their eye contact, "There is no reason for you to do this."

"I thought I told you my reason. I will not let you take your life. If I have to put mine on the line for you to back down, so be it. I'm not letting my best friend leave." she said determined

He quickly took the kuni from her hand thanking god that his speed did not let him down.

"This is my decision Tenten. Now back off." Neji said

"You're really serious about this." she said in shock

"I am. Now leave. I do not want you to see this."

"I guess I can't stop you," she kissed him and walked to the door, "Before you do this, I want you to know one thing. I love you Neji Hyuga and I hope you know that what you're doing is going to scar not only me, but everyone else who loves you too," she started to sob, "So do it! Take the one thing so many people hold dear away!"

She slammed the door and lowered herself to the floor holding her knees up to her chest. A few seconds later she heard the sound of the kuni and the glass hit the floor. The sound sent a shot of grief and pain strait through her only elevating her sobs. The Hyuga from the surrounding area came to see what was going on. Hiashi was part of the group and kneeled next to the crying woman to console her.

"What has he done to you?" Hiashi asked

She could hardly speak through the tears, "H-He … killed … h-h-him … self."

Hearing this, Hiashi's eyes widened, "What? He couldn't have."

He quickly flung the door open and sped into the room. His Nephew was laying on the bed, blood staining the sheets, "Neji!" The man went to the side of the bed to look at his face. He saw two gashes on his neck with blood relentlessly pouring out.

"Why? Come on Neji get up."

The older man became frantic looking for any signs of life. A tear rolled down his face blurring his vision. The younger man cracked one of his eyes open trying to figure out who was calling his name. Hiashi gasped as he saw this and, with all of his speed and power, brought him to the hospital.

"SOMEBODY, PLEASE HELP HIM!" Hiashi yelled

Neji was immediately rushed to a room. Tenten, Hinata, and Hinabi burst through the door meeting up with Hiashi.

"Is he alive?" Tenten asked

"Barely." Hiashi answered

"What would make him do something like this?" said Hinata

Tenten looked at her, "I was talking to him before it happened. He said he had not been happy in a long time…"

"I know what you're thinking and this is not your fault." Hinata assured her

"I just don't know where all of this sadness came from. He seemed fine every time I visited him. I guess he kept it bottled up so long he just … I love him so much. All I want is for him to be ok, you know?" Tenten's sobs started anew

"We all love him. He will be fine I'm sure." Hinata said trying to ease the girl's pain

It was hours until the group got to see Neji. Hinabi was the first one in the room. She had not said much, but she wanted to see him better as bad as everyone else did. The rest followed behind. Hiashi immediately went to his side.

"Did he make it?" he asked

The doctor in the room answered, "It's a miracle, but yes, he is alive."

Tenten smiled and let out a breath she did not know she was holding. It was not too much longer until Neji woke up.

"Where am I?" he asked

Hiashi answered, "You are at the hospital. How could you do something like this? You had us all worried."

He looked down at his hands and moved his fingers to make sure that this was real.

"Are you feeling ok?" Hinabi asked

"Tired." he said barely able to speak

"We'll let you rest, but we will be coming back." Hiashi said taking his daughters out of the room

Tenten stayed seated in the corner of the room, "Just get some sleep Neji."

"Aren't you going to leave?" he asked

"No, now go to sleep. You need it." she said

He did as he was told and slept through the whole night. Tenten stayed with him until Hiashi and the others came the next day.

"Good evening Tenten. Did anything exciting happen?" Hinata asked

"Not unless you consider sleeping exciting," she got up and picked up some items she had gotten from home the night before, "I'll leave him to you all. He's still not talking a lot, but I guess that's normal for him."

Tenten gave one last look to Neji and left. Hinabi walked to the side of his bed.

"Are you feeling any better?" she asked

He looked at her, "I am. Do not worry about me."

Hinata went over and held his hand, "If you need any help, you know you can talk to me."

"Yes, thank you Hinata." he said

Hiashi, standing at the foot of the bed, wanted something answered, "What is going on with your friend? She seemed to want to leave in a hurry."

He sighed, "She thinks this is her fault."

"When you get out of here tomorrow, you need to tell her that none of this is on her." Hiashi ordered, feeling sorry for the girl

Neji answered, "It's not that easy. Do you think I want to talk about this?"

"I know it will be difficult, but it must be done or the same thing could happen to her. I do not think you want that to happen." he said

He did not say a word. He knew she would. What he didn't know is why she had not done it already. He saw her with a kuni in her hand willing to go with him. He would not be able to live with himself knowing that he was the one that caused her death.

"Bring her to me now." Neji said

Hiashi was a little alarmed by the tone of his voice, "What do you mean? You will see her tomorrow."

"That doesn't change the fact that she could be lying the same way I was right now. I want her here. Now." he demanded

"I'll go get her." Hinata said

"I'll go with you." replied her sister

"Very well, you two may leave." Hiashi told them as they made their way out the door

The two ran to Tenten's house, finally making it, then rang the doorbell. She opened the door surprised to find the two Hyuga sisters.

"What are you two doing here? I thought you were staying with Neji today?" Tenten said

"We were, but he said he wanted to see you." Hinabi answered

A look of confusion washed over Tenten's face, "Why?"

Hinata spoke up, "I'm sure he'll tell you when we get there. Come on Tenten."

She was hesitant to go, not knowing what would happen. She could not get the image of his almost lifeless body out of her head; the sound of the weapons hitting the ground tortured her. She walked outside knowing that if this was not settled now, it would never be settled.

They walked into his hospital room and Neji spoke up, "Thank you. I do not want to be rude, but can you give us some privacy?"

They all agreed to go outside and wait until the conversation ended. Meanwhile, Tenten went to her chair in the corner of the room never looking at him, she couldn't bring herself to.

"Tenten, please look at me." he pleaded

"I can't. If I look at you, all I will see are those bloody bedsheets." she said holding back tears

His heart broke a bit. He still couldn't believe he actually went through with it. Now she is having to deal with his reckless behavior.

"Please just come over here. Kiss me." he begged

She was shocked at how out-of-character his statement was. Neji would never say that. She slowly got up and did exactly what he wanted. Feeling his lips on hers instilled in her mind that he was not that semi-lifeless body Hiashi dragged out of that room. She knows she is strong when it comes to this kind of thing, but she couldn't hold the tears anymore. She cupped his face and deepened the kiss never wanting him to be that close to death again.

"Stop crying. You're ruining the moment." he said jokingly

She let out a chuckle, "Shut up."

She went back over to her chair going back to her previous mood, "Why did you do it?"

"I was not thinking about anyone else, just me. All I wanted was to stop the pain I felt every minute of every day. I am sorry that I gave some of that to you." he said

She looked at the floor, "You … you used my kuni. Your blood was on my weapon."

He didn't know how to respond so he stayed quiet. How he wished he could walk over there and take her in his embrace making sure she knew that she did nothing wrong.

"I know I said this when I first asked for you to be with me, but I did not know what it meant at the time. Right before you left my room the other day, you said you loved me. I am telling you right now that I love you too. I never want anything to happen to you, especially if it is because of something stupid I did. I need you to know that this is not your fault." he said

She smiled a bit, "You're acting so weird, telling me to kiss you, confessing your love," she paused, "I can't even tell you how crushed I was when I heard you drop those-" she let out a small cry

"I am deeply sorry…" he tried to assure her

He was spouting off every curse word he knew in his mind wanting his legs to move so badly. All he could do was sit there and watch her cry. As if she had been hearing his thoughts, she went over to him and held his hand, drying her tears.

"What would you do if I put you in this situation." she asked

"The exact same thing you are doing. I would not let you die unless I went with you. I would beat myself up day and night if something like this happened to you on my watch. You are acting exactly as you should." he answered

"I want you to promise me one thing ok?" she said

"Anything."

"Promise me that you will never end up in the hospital again."

He smiled, "I will try my best, but I will miss you sitting next to my bed every day."

She playfully punched him on the arm, "Oh please. Stop with all that lovey-dovey stuff."

"No, I don't think I will. You hate it too much." he joked

"Fine, but after today, you are no longer getting hospital visits from me. You need to stay out of trouble." she warned

"I think I can handle that." he joked as he captured her lips


End file.
